


stress

by mysterywoozi (writers_haven)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically soonyoung is stressed and just needs a hug, because i too am stressed sob, hmmm, just banged this out in an hour, soft boyfriends, what genre is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_haven/pseuds/mysterywoozi
Summary: To his surprise, when he saves his work and turns around, it’s not an impatient Mingyu or hungry-grumpy Wonwoo, but Hoshi who’s sprawled out on his little sofa, an arm thrown over his eyes. Or rather, it’s Soonyoung, Jihoon thinks, squinting. Hoshi is bright and lively and impossible to break. Soonyoung is only human.oreveryone needs a little pick-me-up every once in a while





	stress

Jihoon’s got his headphones on, head bobbing along to the beat of his latest track. It’s just something he’s toying with right now, something he hasn’t even even shown to Bumzu-hyung yet. They don’t strictly need a song quite yet, since they’ve just finalised the last album, but Jihoon’s learnt over the years it’s better to have more songs than less.

He’s humming to himself as he taps the beats out on the table, trying to figure out an interesting countermelody, when the door to his studio creaks open. At this time, it’s probably someone coming to grab him for dinner, so he pays it no mind. They know not to bother him while he’s in the zone; he’ll just finish this phrase up first.

To his surprise, when he saves his work and turns around, it’s not an impatient Mingyu or hungry-grumpy Wonwoo, but Hoshi who’s sprawled out on his little sofa, an arm thrown over his eyes. Or rather, it’s _Soonyoung_ , Jihoon thinks, squinting. Hoshi is bright and lively and impossible to break. Soonyoung is only human.

Jihoon hums. It’s not the first time this has happened. He clambers onto the sofa and unapologetically manhandles Soonyoung until he’s got Soonyoung’s head cradled to his chest, fingers stroking softly through his hair. Soonyoung wraps his arms around Jihoon’s middle, but says nothing. He’s shaking, a little. Jihoon strokes the nape of his neck gently, the way he knows Soonyoung likes.

They stay like that for a bit. Jihoon hums a little of the song he’s been working on, occasionally pressing kisses to the top of Soonyoung’s head. He smells like clean sweat, like he’s been working on choreo for a bit. Jihoon doesn’t mind. He’s gotten used to it by now.

“You okay?” Jihoon asks when Soonyoung seems like he’s calmed down a little. He still hasn’t come out though, so Jihoon could be wrong.

Soonyoung sniffles, but nods.

“You wanna talk about it?” Jihoon asks anyway, because if there’s one thing he’s learnt from Seventeen it’s the healing power to be had in just plain communication.

“Just got a bit much,” Soonyoung mumbles. “There’s… a lot to do.”

Jihoon hums. He’s been there. “We’ll be okay,” he says, because they will. “You’re not alone.”

Soonyoung holds him tighter. “I know.”

“Okay.” And then, because he gets the feeling it’s not words Soonyoung wants right now, he says, “What do you need?”

“Just– hold me?” Soonyoung says, voice tiny and afraid, and how could Jihoon deny him? He presses a kiss to Soonyoung’s head, smoothes his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair and traces gently over his ears and the back of his neck, soothing. Soonyoung takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“I love you,” Jihoon says, because he does.

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, just makes some kind of noise of acknowledgement and burrows closer. Jihoon doesn’t mind, doesn’t need the words to know.

Soon, Soonyoung falls asleep. Jihoon carefully disentangles himself and gently drapes a blanket over Soonyoung before quietly going back to his work, leaving one ear off in case Soonyoung needs him.

The next time his door cracks open, it’s Wonwoo coming to drag him to dinner. Jihoon quiets him with a finger to his lips before he wakes Soonyoung up, and sends him away with promises to meet up with the group later.

Once he’s gone, Jihoon squats beside the sofa, brushing his knuckles over Soonyoung’s cheeks. “Hey,” he murmurs gently. “Wake up.”

Slowly, Soonyoung’s eyes blink open, hazy and soft with sleep.

“Hey,” Jihoon says again, feeling like he’s wearing a dopey smile but frankly not caring one bit. “You feeling better?”

Soonyoung hums, catching Jihoon’s hand with his and pressing it to his lips. “Yeah,” he croaks, voice raspy with sleep. “Thanks.”

Jihoon smiles, heart warm. “Dinner, then?” he says, getting to his feet. Soonyoung yawns and stretches, but rocks up into a sitting position easily. He looks well-rested, eyes bright again. It’s a good sign. Maybe all he needed was some rest.

“For the record, I love you too,” Soonyoung says as Jihoon takes his hand to pull him to his feet.

Even after all this time, it still takes Jihoon by surprise, makes him duck his head just a little and grin all bashful. “I know,” Jihoon tells him, shy, anyway. It makes Soonyoung smile and press a kiss to his forehead.

They hold hands all the way to the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> look. i was having a bad day and needed this. i've got a million and one things to do this week and i have no t i m e 
> 
> (so of course i use precious time to do this instead of all the stuff i have to do lmao)
> 
> anyway hope u enjoyed thanks 4 reading ily
> 
> (PS. i swear i have not given up on purrfectly, i'm just really swamped with work and other commitments rn. purrfectly is a big commitment compared to sth like this that doesn't really need that much thought, so. thanks for understanding <3)


End file.
